


At the Font

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Bertie Wooster said "There's some raw work done at the baptismal font, Jeeves."





	At the Font

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Name Challenge
> 
> There is some logistical inaccuracy here, but no more inaccurate than ACD's timeline in general.

The priest dutifully baptised the baby he was holding with the family’s chosen name. It wasn’t that it was unusual to find more than one member of a family having the same name; after all many names were traditionally handed down through the generations. And it wasn’t unknown (even if rather sad) for a child to be named after an older sibling who had died. But when the babe in arms was given the same name as the toddler who was currently clinging to his mother’s skirt, it did seem strange. Still, Mrs Moriarty presumably knew what she was doing.  
  
***

The priest dutifully baptised the baby he was holding with the family’s chosen name. He was used to certain names being selected by many parents, Mary, Elizabeth, even Alice were all popular. But this was the third time this name had been chosen in a year, and, as far as the priest was aware none of the families knew each other, and there was no connection between them. He wondered what was particularly special about the name of Violet, and prayed the baby girls would not grow up to be shrinking, as their name might suggest, but confident young ladies.  
  
***

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had troubles with names:  
For once even the wife had called him James  
Which is something he should have taken her up on  
Since we all know Dr Watson is actually called John


End file.
